


Overprotective

by apertedevue



Category: Allwink - Fandom, Caswink - Fandom, NCT, Wanna One
Genre: Alpha Lucas, M/M, Omega Jihoon, Omegaverse, Overprotective, Smut, faking being a beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apertedevue/pseuds/apertedevue
Summary: A Caswink Omegaverse Story
Relationships: Allwink - Relationship, Caswink, Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon, Kim Donghan/Park Jihoon, Park Jihoon/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was unedited and the product of a late night cookie making session.  
> Hope you enjoy this!

Lucas opens the door to _his_ room. The fragrant smell overwhelms his senses. He shuts his eyes tightly and takes a second to calm himself before closing the door behind him.

“Jihoon?” He calls out softly. His eyes flicker from the adorable hands clutching the pillow beside his head to the beautiful sleeping face-- the long lashes fanning his cheeks, the sharp nose, the plump pink lips that are slightly parted. His breath hitches as Jihoon squirms, upper body rising, drawing Lucas’ attention to the fact that he’s naked. He levels his breath. He took his pills today, he can get through this. He sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.”Ji.” He calls out again and Jihoon sighs as he turns away from him. He’s itching to place his hands on the milky white mounds tempting him. He softly caresses the other male’s fluffy hair and this wakes Jihoon up.

“Xuxi?” Lucas holds his breath as clear doe eyes look up at him. Even when he's just woken up, Park Jihoon looks beautiful. He smiles as Lucas’ large hand cups his cheek.

“Good morning.” Lucas almost bends down to kiss the cherry red lips pouting at him for waking him up.

“Mmm. Not a good morning because you woke me up!” Jihoon stretches on the bed and Lucas turns away from the sight. “You’re so early.” He sits up. He places his chin on the taller male’s shoulders and breathes in his scent lightly. Lucas stiffens. “Did you cook already?”

“Yeah.” Lucas does his best to ignore the warm body beside him.

“Umm…” Jihoon embraces him by the waist. “Sorry.”

“What for?” Lucas turns to him and Jihoon buries his head on his chest.

“You keep taking care of me.” He can see his ears burning red from embarrassment..

He laughs. “That’s because you can’t take care of yourself, silly.”

Jihoon punches him lightly but the force is strong enough to unbalance Lucas. “I can say the same for you.” He watches as Lucas nurses the shoulder Jihoon hit. “Where did you go so late last night?” He asks.

“Just-- Took a walk.” 

"Are you sure you didn't sneak out for a date?" Jihoon teases and Lucas pinches his nose.

"I'm too busy taking care of you to do that."

"Taking care of me? What, am I unreliable? I can cook too!" 

"Yeah, ramen." He gives the smaller male a smirk.

"You eat it anyway."

"That's because I don't want you to feel bad." He stands up and shoves a towel in Jihoon's hands. "Just washed that. Take a bath and come down." Jihoon sighs.

"Yes boss." He waits until Lucas leaves to stand and make his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Lucas Wong and Park Jihoon-- two completely different individuals, childhood friends-- one from Hong Kong and another from Masan, South Korea. They met during kindergarten when they were the only ones left whose guardians have yet to pick them up. Jihoon was silently coloring his new book when he heard a few muffled sobs outside the room. When he turned to look at who it was, it was another boy.

_“H-Hi?” Jihoon bends down to greet, tilting his head in confusion. “Why are you crying?”_

_“M-my aunt… She’s not yet here.” The other boy raises his head and looks at the cute boy in front of him._

_“Oh?” Jihoon beams. “Mine too!” Lucas finds it weird how happy the other boy looks despite being left behind._

_“You-you’re happy?” Jihoon nods._

_“Yes! I get to color longer, play longer, and now--” He wipes the tears away from the other boy’s cheeks. “New friend?” Lucas smiles._

_“New friend.”_

_“I’m Jihoonie--”_

_“I’m Xuxi.”_

As they grew older, they grew closer as well. Having affluent families led them to the same world and environment. Lucas, being the son of a Hong Kong business magnate, and Jihoon being the son of a wealthy hospital chain owner and an A list actress. Because Jihoon was a smart and undoubtedly pretty child, many flocked to be his friend-- the complete opposite of a socially awkward Lucas who was apprehensive about meeting new people.

With their growing friendship came the knowledge of each other’s background and even struggles. Jihoon found out that Lucas’ parents were divorced and his dad had custody of him due to his mother’s adultery. Lucas’ father was rarely home, he was an Alpha, married to another Alpha who cheated with an Omega. Lucas found out that Jihoon’s father was an Alpha and his mother, an Omega. They were always there for their child, proud of how intelligent and advanced he was for his age. Lucas always knew Jihoon was on another league-- aside from his superior intelligence and looks, he was good with sports, social, and charming. He looked like he was from another world and he was just thankful to be surrounded by the sunshine the other boy carried with him.

But during their middle school, that sunshine dimmed. The year they entered middle school, all students were required to take the gender test. Jihoon, who displayed the characteristics of a typical Alpha male, was classified as an Omega. At that time, people had looked down on his gender. **Alphas** were always regarded as the superior ones-- with superior physiques, talents, and strength. The fact that there were so few forwarded the belief that they were the superior gender. **Betas** were the common folk, no stereotypes were ascribed to them, aside from the fact that only female betas could bear children. **Omegas** were characterized as frail, physically inferior to both betas and alphas, and were only good for child bearing-- whether male or female. Jihoon never displayed any omega qualities, so it was a shock for them all to find out about his gender. Although still generally revered and respected and despite the protection from his family, their peers, the adults, and people around them saw Jihoon as a liability of the Park family, rather than an asset. People started to give him less credit, designated him roles that were not of importance, took opportunities away from him-- everything he had done were all discounted by the fact that he was an omega. The perfect Park Jihoon finally had a flaw. To Lucas, though, Jihoon being an omega made him love him and want to protect him more. His gender was not a flaw, but a strength. To Jihoon, however, an alpha was someone who had the capacity to hurt him in ways he could never imagine, had the power to change his life for the worse. To Jihoon, alphas would never see omegas as equals. They were beasts. This is why for Park Jihoon, Lucas Wong decided to live life as a beta.


End file.
